Dark Circle
This is an OC club for all children of the Protogenoi. There will be one demigod for each god. Summary This group has protected the Protogenoi demigods for hundreds of years. They are not immortal but they will find a succesor to take their place. During the Second Titan war, they protected the Protogenoi demigods from being forced into the Titan army. They also assisted the satyrs in the northern front in Canada. They also do not use only Greek weapons and armor. They use whatever armor and weapons best fits them. Circle Members Leader Caleb Taleg "The Lubricous Umbra" (Created by DragoonFlareJR) His father is Erebus. He is usually cool and laidback, but often in the face of death he has been known to cracka few jokes. He excells in hand-to-hand combat and always has a steady supply of any kind of weapons. Most of the time he wears samurai armor and weilds two pure black katanas and a dragon scythe. Caleb was killed by Josh Mclean and was the first death of the war Other Members Sean Conrads "The Sympathizing Core" (Created by DragoonFlareJR) He is the son of Pontus. He is very caring and trusting, because of this he is thougth to be the heart of the group. He has a vast knowledge of terrain and is good at math. In battle he uses dao sabre. He has control over Hydrokinesis. Damion "The Masked Agent" (Created by DRagoonFlareJR) He is the son of Tarturus. He arrived at Dark circle HQ without any memories of himself or his past. He also weilds a single red claymore. He is very down-to-earth and serious. His abilities allow him to summon illusions ro copies of anything that is trapped in tarturus. Nick Blane "The Lightbulb" (Created by The Ultimate PJO fan) He is a son of Aether, Protogenoi god of light. He is serious, but can have his comical moments. He is famous for his powers over light and his random miniature epiphanies (how is that spelled?), thus earning his title/nickname. He loves to use just about any well forged and noble weapon. He is involved in anything heroic he can find to get involved in. Drake Nico-Alvarez. "The Peaceful one" (Created by Illoras) He is the son of Thanatos. Drake is calm and at peace. For this he is called the peaceful one. He has ultra death pale white skin, and one red and one black eye. He is really brave but isn't prone to reckless action. Layla Nereza "The Witch Child" (Created by ~Angel Wings~) Layla is a daughter of Ananke. She has deathly pale skin, raven-black hair, and dark purple eyes. She is very mysterious and enigmatic, and little is known about her. Layla has the ability to predict the destiny of others. Ariel Kaylo "The One On Cloud Nine" (Created by Illoras) Arial Kaylo is a daughter of Ouranos. Her mother is a pilot. She was born in Chicago. Arial has powers that are attributed to the sky, such as flying, and controlling the weather. Likes Drake Nico-Alvarez. A little green at the job, so the weather corresponds with her mood. When she is sad, it rains, for example. She doesn't know the full extent of her powers. She also has perfect bearings in the sky. She has a helicopter rotor that can function as two swords, a shield, and a means of flying. Chelan Nylund (Created by MBT13) Chelan is the daughter of Thalassa. Her father is a local fishermen that is also still in school. She was born in Helena, Montana. Chelan's abilities are all water related. Chelan always felt like the odd girl out in camp. Chelan has trouble over her powers at times. When she is mad, there is no guess on what will happen, or if anything will happen at all. Garrett Dalos "Grim Reaper" (Created by TheWiseOne) Garrett is the son of Thanatos. Garrett was taken away from his mother when the authorities thought that she was insane because she was trying to teach Garrett about the gods, monsters and magic before he got hurt. His mother told him to go to his Uncle Tim who was the only one who knew about Thanatos and would be able to help hide Garrett's black wings. He ran away from his alcoholic and abusive uncle, but he soon found a young run-away named Lorelei Stone, who was the daughter of Zeus. She took him back to her friends from Ireland, who were also demigods. He and Lorelei developed a strong relationship, but it disintegrated when Thanatos and Nyx attacked Lorelei and almost killed her. He tried to save her, but Nyx sent Garrett and Aidan into The Shadow World and killed Doyle, one of the twins. He found a way to communicate with Lorelei through her dreams and he later was able to escape The Shadow World with Aidan. He was told that Lorelei had tricked him by planning to kill him instead of her, with Nyx. Although it was a lie, he joined The Dark Circle. Theos Periplansi "The Djinn Warrior" Theos is the son of Eros and Hermera. He has some very strange powers that can be accsessed by the word "ONDOPEDIESM", which isn't a real word. He joined the Dark Circle because he had no other place to go. Former Members These are members who separated from the Dark Circle when the Schism happenned. Alex Oberon "The One Who Didn't Want a Nickname" (Created by Dagostino) Son of Ouranos. He found the Dark Circle while traveling through the country, and found out he was a son of Ouranos. He decides that he didn't want a name, and insists on being "The One Who Didn't Want a Nickname". Soon he starts to doubt Nyx, and after finding out that she had something to do with his mother's disappearance, he leaves the Dark Circle. Soon afterwards, he joins the Center of Light. Alyssa Puckett "The Second One Who Didn't Want a Nickname" (Created by Dagostino) Daughter of Thalassa. She met Alex on a beach in Florida, and they both traveled together. After she found the Dark Circle, she became Alex's girlfriend. They always trained and did missions together, and after Alex proposes to leave the Dark Circle, she comes along with him. Mary "Katherina" Tan "The Different one"( Created by Karikamiya) She's the daughter of Hemera.She's the adventurous and cheerful one in the group.She was always called the different one because of her attitude and style of clothing. She was first called the weird one but she insist on the Different one so hard that everyone started calling her that name. Stuart Draganov "The Emerald Avenger" (Created by AdamantiumBladez) Stuart is the Grandson of Gaea, Son of the Last Ourea/Mountain Deity, Brachos. He is Russian-American and knows to speak Russian, English, Ancient Greek and Latin. He has Emerald Green Eyes and Muddy Brown Hair. After dicovering that Gaea was his Grandmother (Babooska), he went into a deep depression on discovering that he had been fighting her all along. He vanished for a while, but then found the Dark Circle where he was welcomed like a brother. He repayed they're hospitality by becoming a member. his most common weapon is his Adamantium Sword, 'Diakopinsaera' (Airbreaker), but he can also use his Adamantium Mace, 'Fist of Continents'. He can control the element of Earth. Hiro Nakamura "Paradox" (Created by Illoras) Hiro is the son of Chronos. His mother is a timekeeper who builds watches. He was born in Los Angeles, California. Hiro has powers that go with time, such as stopping, fast forwarding, slowing down, or even traveling through time. He can sprout wings when he wants to but it tires him out. He is friends with Arial Kaylo before the Dark Circle and also knew Drake Nico-Alvarez from visits to the Underworld. He has a shield that if someone touches it other than him they will age rapidly. Once a mortal touched it and it caused them to age 10,000 years in one second. He also has a sword that does the exact thing. He can be somehow considered immortal because he can sense if a future self has died so he could rewrite history to keep him alive. He can be considered the most powerful, but like Arial, he is also new at being a demigod and doesn't know the full extent of his powers. Adeline Vega "The Hidden Shadow" (Created by Karikamiya) Adeline is the daughter of Nyx. Right after she was saved from the Underworld, She decided to travel and find her own path.She came across the Dark Circle and decided to join. She uses double sword,Darkness and Chaos both radiate fear if it have contact to any part of skin. She's the hidden Shadow because she usually never come out unless she is really needed. Even though she's one of the leaders she left all the works to Caleb. Succeeding Any member of the order is forced to find a successor for when they die. They are to find another demi-protogenoi and train him/her as they were trained. After the circle member dies, the trainee will become the next member. Also, if a member leaves/dies on short notice, another demigod of the same lineage will be found to replace them. Order of Spies The Circle will use any demigod, that is willing, to give them information and help in battles although they are unable to join the actual order. Preslav Todorchev "The Swift Assassin" (created by AdamantiumBladez) Son of Zephyr. He is a Bulgarian Mercenary specialising in spying and ambushing targets. A long time friend with Stuart Draganov, upon finding Stuart agin, asked if he coul help in any way. Armed with two metal vambraces that can fire darts to quickly defeat any who come across him. Justin Cameron "The Trasparent Nightmare" Son of leto. Helped get the schematics of Center of light base. Not much else is known about him besides that he and Caleb have a history. He uses a silver steel katana. Armory We do not limit ourselves to greek weapons and minerals. We have up to date equipment for any scenario. Most members usually join with a weapon already. Protogenoi Nyx Gaea Tartarus Erebus Eros Ouranos Pontus Hemera Aether Chronos Ananke Phusis Phanes Thalassa Category:Dark Circle Category:OC Club Category:Chiaroscuro Category:Karikamiya Category:Dagostino Category:Illoras Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:~Angel Wings~